


Boring Dinner Parties

by PtAtomic78, Shipperoftrashyships



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But she likes being naughty, Car Sex, Cersei doesn't like dinner parties, Creampie, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Dinner parties are a bore for Cersei, but with her husband Ned, she makes it more interesting for herself.





	Boring Dinner Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyo, here's a short little Nedsei smut hehehehehe :P I'd like to thank Emmaliza for beta reading this for me <3 and I'd like to thank PtAtomic for helping me write a part of this when I got stuck <3 Thx you guys <3 
> 
> Also I should point out this is set sometime after one of my other Nedsei smut fics, here's a link to that fic <3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584638

Cersei detested dinner parties, or at least she detested the one she was currently attending, hosted by Mace Tyrell who did nothing but boast about himself. She would much rather be at home sitting in bed with a book and a glass of wine. But she and her husband Ned Stark needed some time to socialise with others and have a night away from their twin daughters Sansa and Joanna every so often. 

 

But tonight was not one of those nights. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as the fat flower laughed at his own joke, and sighed into her cup as she drank some of the Arbour Red wine. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Ned asked her quietly as he gently placed his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I’m okay, just terribly bored,” she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

He nodded and then a mischievous smirk spread across her face. No one would notice if she slipped her hand under the table. Would they? They were all looking at the Mace as he dribbled nonsense, except her husband who was gazing into her green eyes. He always told her how much he enjoyed looking at her eyes. She never doubted his love for her, he was utterly devoted to her. 

 

So her new idea of how to entertain herself was also going to benefit him. Ned raised an eyebrow though when he realised the nature of Cersei’s smirk; that smirk meant she was up to something. He wasn’t quite sure if she was going to throw her wine at Mace or…

 

He no longer had to wonder what she was planning to do, her hand was making its way teasingly up to his crotch. She was satisfied when she found he was hard before she even got there. They remained looking at each other so she could see his gulp as she found the zip to his trousers and effortlessly pulled it down. “You’re on thin ice, someone might notice,” Ned leaned in and whispered. 

 

“Good, how naughty would that be? Just think of how they would react,” she said, grinning when his hand began to travel up her leg to her innermost thigh. He raised an eyebrow when he found she wasn’t wearing panties.    
  
“It’s almost like you planned for this,” he said quietly and she had to stifle a moan as one of his fingers brushed over her clit. 

 

“It’s almost like you’re glad,” she teased as she jerked his cock while he rubbed her dripping cunt, the guests at the table completely oblivious to their actions. 

 

He slipped two fingers inside her, curling them to reach her G-spot. She bit down on her lip, they both began to struggle to contain their moans and it quickly became a competition to make the other break. But it was Ned that broke first. “Fuck,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Cersei quickly moved her hand away and he did from her, his other hand that hadn’t been naughtily pleasuring his wife going to his head as a quick excuse formed. 

 

“Are you alright Ned?” Jon Arryn asked concerned as everyone looked to the naughty couple.

 

“Oh dear… I think Ned is having a migraine, I better get him home,” Cersei said before leading him out of the room, the dinner party resuming behind them. But they didn't go home. 

 

Once they left the dining room, he stopped and lifted her up against the wall in the hallway. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he freed his throbbing erection and pushed himself inside her, his thick cock filling her completely. Her lips found his and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Ned broke away from the kiss to nibble at her neck, no doubt marking the skin.    
  
“Oh Ned,” Cersei moaned loudly as she ran a hand through his hair.   
  
He brought the hand he had just used to finger her up to her face and she eagerly sucked on the digits that still glistened with her arousal, letting out a little moan around them. He thrust into her hard - she liked it that way and if she didn’t she’d let him know. There they were, in the hallway of the Tyrell mansion, fucking like animals. A wolf and a lioness unable to resist each other’s mating call.

 

“Cersei,” he whispered as his calloused hands gripped onto her thighs as his hips moved back and forth. 

 

“I wonder… I wonder if they can hear us?” She asked with a mischievous smile as they looked each other in the eye. 

 

“You’re such a minx,” he said as he snuck his hand to her clit, stimulating the little nub with his thumb.

 

Her breathing became rapid as she felt her orgasm hit, her walls clenching around his cock as they came together, waves upon waves of pleasure racing throughout their bodies. His thick cum spilled deep inside her, and slowly he pulled out, a few drops of it following him. 

 

“I want more. I still need you Ned,” she said, placing light kisses along his beard.   
  
“Let’s get to the car,” he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the mansion before she could get him caught.

 

She could feel his seed slowly dripping down onto her thighs, she loved how it felt. He drove them to a carpark that overlooked the city and parked the car, the both of them moving into the more spacious back seat. Once in the back of the car, Ned lay down on his back and Cersei climbed into his lap to straddle him. She made quick work on undoing his pants and pulling them down enough to free his cock. She lowered her head down to kiss him as she sunk onto it. As much as she enjoyed it when he took control, she loved it when she was on top.

 

“Ungh fuck Ned,” she moaned out as she grinded her hips and gripped onto his shoulders to balance herself.

 

The sound of their moans filled the interior of the car. She rode him hard as he pulled the top of her red dress down to get access to her breasts, which he treated to attention from his tongue and mouth. She enjoyed it most when her wolf bit her, tugging at her nipple with his teeth as he pinched the other and pushing her closer to coming around his cock for a second time that night.

 

But she loved to bring him to that edge as she got there; nothing gave her greater pleasure than when he would spill himself inside her. There was a spot on his neck, just below his ear, that when she sucked and bit, always drove him wild. The Lannister lioness brought her mouth to the area, nipping with her teeth. 

 

“Fuck,” he moaned, as the both of them reached climax, her walls tightening around him and milking him of his seed. She didn’t stop bouncing up and down his shaft, the intensity of both their orgasms increasing. 

 

Eventually, she collapsed onto his chest as they came down from their orgasmic highs, and rested her head on his chest. The two of them laid there together, only the quiet sounds of their breathing filling the car. She turned her head to look up at him and smiled as he gently stroked her golden curls. She loved him. He was as adventurous as she was, even if he wasn’t as vocal about it, but she didn’t expect him to be.    
  
He was her quiet wolf and no one else’s. He’d belonged to her ever since that day she met him working on one of her father’s classic cars. She smiled as the memory came to mind. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Cersei whispered eventually. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea love,” he said and gave her one last kiss before adjusting himself to climb into the driver’s seat of the car. Cersei fixed her dress and followed him, smiling at him as he started the car and began to drive. They were going home, but there was a part of her home always with her when he was around because he was her home too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3 if you enjoyed it let me know <3 <3


End file.
